To Feel Complete
by 7dragons7
Summary: How long had it been. How much time had passed? Days? Months? It couldn't be years could it? But he knew he couldn't wait to see her again... but how much had changed while he had been asleep?


For my Star-Tail Soulie~

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly. The world seemed blurry. And everything in his mind seemed. Hazy. He remembered… black and pink flowers and his powers being lost. Ayanami-sama's voice telling him to switch places. But he refused.

And then…. The world fell into darkness…. Only someone crying his name remained… someone he cared for dearly.

Red… red light…. If filled his hazy vision.. Slowly everything began to focus. At the foot of the bed stood a man bathed in a scarlet light, a red orb glowing in front of him. Eyes glowing just as scarlet. Focused in this task alone.

"A-Ayanami-sama?"

Scarlet eyes looked up in surprise. The red glow faded at once, and the man's scarlet eyes turned back into a far more familiar violet. "Haruse. Welcome back…"

The blue haired man couldn't help but smile. He looked over Ayanami-sama. He felt…different. A good kind of different. And his silver hair seemed to have gotten slightly longer. Certainly some time had passed while he had been lost.

"You managed to bring me back.."

Ayanami nodded. "Of course." He spoke as if it was obvious that he could and would do such a thing. And truthfully, Haruse shouldn't have been surprised. Ayanami-sama cared about all of them. No matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Thank you."

"Nothing to thank," The silver haired man shrugged, pocketing the red orb.

Haruse then looked around. It was just Ayanami in here… he had thought… "Is… Kuroyuri-sama okay?"

Ayanami nodded. "Of course. I wasn't sure if this was actually going to work, so I didn't tell her. No need to get her hopes up. I'll send a nurse in to start a healing Zaiphon for you. You've been out for a while. Your body wont be used to walking or moving in general. It will take a lot of training to get back until a battle ready physique of course. But, you will always be a Blackhawk, Haruse."

With that the silver haired Chief of Staff took his leave of the room before Haruse could say anything else. And the Beigleiter couldn't help but chuckle softly. Ayanami hadn't changed.

He couldn't wait to see everyone again. How long had it been? A few weeks probably, right? In the endless darkness he hadn't been able to keep track of anything.

* * *

His uniform was a bit baggy on him now. He had certainly lost his physique in the time he had been asleep. It made him question if it really had been a few weeks…. Maybe it was a few months he'd been out.

He pushed open the familiar door to the Blackhawks office. It seemed the same. Just as noisy as usual. He could see Hyuuga's back as it leaned over the Chief of Staff's desk. Shoving lollipops, Haruse assumed, in their superiors face. There were two teenage looking girls Haruse didn't recognize, and speaking in a language he couldn't quite place. They were decked in the black and gold uniform glancing over at the Chief of Staff and giggling.

He stepped beside the blonde Beigleiter. A little taller then Haruse had remembered. The blonde glanced at him then back at Hyuuga with a sigh. "Hey Haruse-san…" It took a moment and the blonde quickly turned around. "Haruse!"

"Hello, Konatsu-san."

The blonde looked over the man. "You look great, Haruse! Ayanami-sama really did it."

"Ayanami-sama did what?" The dark haired Blackhawk turned away from the desk to look at his Beigleiter. "Oh! It's Haruse. Aya-tan, you didn't say anything about fixing Haruse. Guess being complete you thought you could do it now, ne?"

The silver haired man nodded, his pen flying over ivory sheets of paperwork.

"Complete?" Haruse smiled. Yes. That was why Ayanami-sama felt different. All the pieces of his soul had been returned to him. "Congratulations, Ayanami-sama."

The silver haired man simply nodded as if it wasn't a big deal. It earned a grin from Hyuuga all the same.

"Ayanami-sama!" The door to the office flew open and two people entered. A woman with pink hair ran into the room. Her hair in a braid that went past her hips. "Ayanami-sama! Katsuragi and I perfected our jellies. Now you must try them!"

"You know my rule. Kuroyuri. Hyuuga must try them first. And then I will take it into consideration."

The girl huffed turning to Hyuuga. "Fine."

"Aya-tan hates me!" cried Hyuuga. "I live such a wretched existence."

Kuroyuri beamed holding out a jar of greenish jelly. "Ayanami-sama's orders Hyuuga."

Haruse was stunned. He wanted to speak. It seemed as if Kuroyuri hadn't noticed him in the room yet.. But… now he knew. Weeks and months had gone by. Many of them. To the point where years had gone by. Lots of years... His little Kuroyuri had grown up… he would never be able to hold her or carry her around …. Or let her sleep in his lap… not anymore…

"Instead of pestering me, Kuro-chan, why don't you pester him." Hyuuga nodded over to her Beigleiter.

She glanced over at Haruse for a moment, having to do a double take. "H-Haruse!" Her one visible eye was wide. She seemed shocked. "Is..it really you?"

He nodded. Smiling at her kindly. "It is, Kuroyuri-sama."

She beamed shoving the jelly jar in his Hyuuga's hands and much to Haruse's surprise she turned around leapt over the desk and hugged Ayanami. "You brought back Haruse. Thank you, Ayanami-sama,"

The paperwork that had covered the desk scattered at her leaping over it. Important documents scattered about the room.

It surprised Haruse. He had suspected… that after all this time…the blue haired man shook his head. These were selfish thoughts. It had been a long time… Kuroyuri-sama…well… she was all grown up. The place he had in her heart most likely shifted.

Konatsu began to pick up the scattered documents for the Chief, frowning as he did. Hyuuga had a somewhat serious look on his face. A bit lost in thought.

Kuroyuri leaped down from the desk and walked up to Haruse. She gave him a big smile. "I'm so glad you're back,"

He simply smiled at her. To much time had passed for her. And not enough for him… what were they to do? How did they react to each other now. Did he just follow her now like Konatsu did to Hyuuga. He certainly couldn't carry her anymore. Life had gone on while he had been asleep. As it should. And it was up to him to move along with it now.

"It's good to be back, Kuroyuri-sama. Tell me… how much time has passed since we last saw each other,"

She gave him a sad smile. "Ten years, Haruse."

He nodded looking her over once more. "I suspected it was about that much time..when I saw you walk in."

"Ayanami-sama kept trying… it seems he needed all his fragments to work the eye and get you back." She played with the sleeves of her jacket not sure what else to say it seemed. She just gave him another quick smile. "I'm going to do my work.." She quickly hurried off to her desk.

Violet eyes of the Chief of Staff glanced up at Haruse as he went through the work that had been scattered about. Something unreadable showed in their depths.

Not sure what to do in this office anymore he followed Kuroyuri. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

She shook her head completely focused on her work.

"Shall I make you something to eat, Kuroyuri-sama? Cake perhaps?"

"Ah." She looked up at him. "I don't really like sweets and cake anymore… And Katsuragi has been making me lunch..for kind of a while.."

Haruse's blue eyes glanced at the other man who had stepped forward. His dark hair was starting to turn a gray. And the lines in his face were all the more prominent now. In fact perhaps a few more had appeared. He set down a bento in front of the girl. "I hope you don't mind, Haruse-san. I filled in during your absence."

"As long as Kuroyuri-sama was taken care of.." He could only smile. Haruse quickly saluted Kuroyuri. "If you don't mind… I'll take my leave for now.. There are things I must attend to now that I am up.."

She looked up at him. She opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it just nodding and returning to her work.

Haruse just smiled like always and swiftly left the office.

Violets and sapphires quickly glanced at each other and silent orders were passed. Hyuuga bounded after the Beigleiter nodding for Konatsu to follow. Which the blonde did without question.

"Haruse-san! Wait up!" Called Hyuuga jogging up to the Beigleiter and wrapping his arm around the man's shoulder. "Aya-tan said you'd be all weak from all the sleeping you did. So why don't you and I spar for a bit and you can take out all your frustrations and stuff on me and Konatsu, ne?"

"Thank you Hyuuga-san…but…"

"Trust me Haruse-san…you'll feel better."

"Well..I really don't have anything else to do.." Haruse said. And it was the truth. His days had always revolved around taking care of Kuroyuri-sama. Cooking for her. Carrying her. Everything for Kuroyuri-sama… now… she didn't need him anymore..

"That's the spirit," Hyuuga said happily pulling him along.

Haruse found himself in a somewhat nostalgic setting. "Isn't this..?"

"Good memory Haruse!" Hyuuga said bouncing over to the other side of their chosen field of battle. "This is where I challenged you the first time. But we got interrupted."

It was more of a rooftop to the military base. Enough space where two could spar fairly well.

Konatsu sighed "Can't you just spar in a normal training ground, Hyuuga-sama?"

Hyuuga waved his hand at his Beigleiter, ignoring his words and drawing your sword. The blonde rolled his eyes and just left. "You'll regret it…"

Haruse drew his own blade as well. Fairly reluctantly. He swallowed knowing that Hyuuga was fearsome opponent in general. And in swordsmanship he was unmatched. And Haruse was rusty, to put it mildly…

Their blades clashed, Hyuuga easily overpowering the Beigleiter. Haruse stumbled back a bit. Trying to keep himself steady. But it didn't seem the Major was going to go easy on him.

"Tell me," Hyuuga said, blue eyes glinting behind the dark shades. "Something troubling you, Haruse?"

Sky blue eyes narrowed. "I don't know what your talking about." He took a step back quickly swinging his blade horizontally. It was easily parried by the major.

"Kuroyuri-chan didn't even seem to care that you woke up. Not even a hug for her loyal Beigleiter. And you two were inseparable at one point."

"Lot's of time has passed." Haruse blocked the strong swing from Hyuuga. Every hit made him stumble back. Closer to the wall that prevented them from falling off the edge of the roof Haruse was incredibly out of practice… He wished Hyuuga would go easy on him… he had been asleep for a long time.

"I can't imagine it's felt like ten years to you," Hyuuga said, side stepping another slow thrust from the blade of Haruse.

"It doesn't matter. As long as Kuroyuri-sama is happy…"

Hyuuga grinned like a Cheshire cat as he dodged another swing from the Beigleiter. The dark blue haired man was swinging a bit more wildly, but also a bit faster.

Haruse's brow was furrowed as he swung at the major again. "She seems very happy at Katsuragi-san's side… and I'm glad she's been taken care of… found someone to make food with."

Hyuuga blocked Haruse's blade. He grinned wide. "And you're of course happy that she's happy with Aya-tan, right?"

Haruse looked up shocked. "What?"

"Her and Aya-tan. She did go right up and hug him. And… they are very involved. You're happy for that too, right?"

Haruse's blade shook against Hyuuga's… "She's always been fond of him…. And…if….if they are involved…" the words tasted so bitter in his mouth. So vile. His little Kuroyuri-sama…but she wasn't little anymore… she could be with whoever she liked… but it hurt… it hurt to think of and acknowledge… "Of course… if she is happy… then I am happy… Anything for Kuroyuri-sama….."

"HYUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAA! YOU IDIOOOOOOOOT!"

One second he was starring at the grinning face of Hyuuga. The next that grinning face was sent flying as he took two boots to the face as he was knocked over the railing and to the ground below.

Exactly how it happened those many years ago.

Kuroyuri ran to the railing leaning over it. "You really need to go DIE!" She took a couple of deep breaths before turning to Haruse. "You're an IDIOT, too!"

Haruse pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Yes you!" She grabbed Haruse's uniform pulling him down so she could yell at him a bit more at eye level. "You believe anything that that stupid lollipop sucking demented brain dead major says, then your of course an idiot! Listen here Haruse! When you came back….I just didn't know how to react! I was so happy. And I didn't want to act weird in front of Ayanami-sama." She flushed at the thought.

"Kuroyuri-sama…" Haruse said softly.

"Don't get it all weird." she released Haruse's uniform. Her cheeks still pink. "I like Ayanami-sama. But. It's not a reality. And. No thanks…" She looked at Haruse fear in her one visible eye. "after all the stuff I've accidentally walked in on with him and Hyuuga. I don't want Ayanami-sama…" She shuddered.

"Ayanami-sama and Hyuuga-san… but Hyuuga-san said.."

"Hyuuga is a trouble making ass hole that needs his insides ripped out!" Kuroyuri said darkly darkness swirling around her as she thought of how she would maim the major the next time she saw him. It was sad that he most likely would survive that fall from the roof….again….

Haruse gave her a warm smile, sheathing his blade and patting her head. "I see…"

"No. You don't!" She looked up at Haruse almost sadly. "Look…. I messed up… I should have done it right there in the office. Everyone knows how I feel about Haruse… I shouldn't have hid it. I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry… I told you all the time… remember? I love Haruse. I always have. And always will."

"And I love Kuroyuri-sama."

She smiled somewhat sadly. "Okay… Maybe… now that I'm older you wont see me as a little girl anymore… and one day, you can have the same kind of love for me, that I've always had for you."

Haruse blinked at her in surprise but before he could say anything else she jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You'll still carry me around, right?"

"Of course, Kuroyuri-sama,"

"And you can still make me food. Healthy bentos that you always insisted I eat back then anyway,"

"Of course, Kuroyuri-sama."

She sighed contently kissing Haruse's cheek gently. "I'm really am glad you're back. My missing piece… I bet this is how Ayanami-sama felt when he was complete again… It's wonderful."

"I am glad to be back by your side again, Kuroyuri-sama,"

"There are lots of things that I've needed to ask you. And it felt to weird asking Katsuragi…"

"Like what?" he asked taking them down the familiar path to her room, as he had done many many times in the past.

"Like why that idiot Hyuuga likes getting whipped by Ayanami-sama…"

"It's very complicated to explain," chuckled Haruse.

"I'm not little anymore, Haruse. No matter how disturbing it is. I want to know. I already know Hyuuga's messed up in the head. I want to know to what extent."

Haruse laughed warmly, and began to explain the complex yet somewhat disturbing workings of their major.

* * *

Elsewhere….

Violet eyes looked down at the man on the ground. His arms crossed over his chest. "You don't learn, do you Hyuuga?"

"Have you come to save me Aya-tan? I think I'm dying…."

Ayanami simply gave the Major a glare and walked away.

"AYA-TAN!" cried Hyuuga quickly sitting up and running after his superior. "You're as cold as ice towards me!" he cried.


End file.
